Fated
by 13jelliclesong13
Summary: Syed and Christian have reunited and are more in love than ever.


**I do not own Eastenders or any characters associated with it. **

In this fantasy, Syed and Amira have divorced and Syed has moved back in with Christian. Amira is now in Pakastan with Yasmine, and they have reached an agreement that Yasmin will spend the summer with Syed, and the rest of the year with Amira.

* * *

><p>Syed drummed the passenger side door impatiently as he watched the buildings of Walford slowly merge into trees and greenery.<p>

'Why are we doing this?', he thought to himself for at least the fiftieth time since they had gotten into the car.

"Christian, are you sure this is how you want to spend a perfectly good Saturday," He asked to turning to the driver's side, "I mean, we still have a lot to unpack back at the apartment..."

"Sy," Christian said turning to his briefly and flashing him a charming smile, "There will be plenty of time to unpack once we get back home. Besides," He continued casually draping his arm over Syed's shoulders, "you know that if we were back at the apartment right now, we would be way to _busy _to be unpacking."

The scowl on Syed's face instantly disappeared as he laughed warmly. Christian always knew exactly what to say to get on his good side.

"Come on Sy," Christian continued, glancing quickly back and forth from him to the road before them, "Rox promised that this woman could practically perform miracles."

Syed's smile faded a little at the mention of Roxy. Ever since he and Christian had temporarily broken up a couple months ago, Roxy placed all of the blame on Syed for breaking Christian's heart.

Syed quickly tried to shake the thoughts away. He and Christian were back together again, Syed had recently moved back into the apartment, and that was all that mattered in his life now. He had moved on from Amira the moment she signed the divorce papers and moved away to Pakistan with Yasmin... Yasmin... a stab of guilt and sadness invaded his chest. Although he will never regret getting back together with Christian, his true love, he will regret not being able to see his daughter. Holding her small hands, watching her smile as she reached her chubby arms out to him, missing so much of her life until she came to visit in another six months. How much would change? Would she even remember him by then?

"Oy, Sy- You okay love?" Christian said pulling him back into the present.

"What? Oh, yeah, everything's alright."

Christian looked at him unconvinced.

"C'mon Syed, what's troublin' you?" he inquired, "Is it Yasmin?"

"How'd you know?" he asked surprised.

"Don't you think I would know all there is to know about you by now?" He smiled reassuringly,

"Listen, what happened, happened. You can't let yourself be buggered down with guilt. It's Amira's fault for not letting you be apart of Yasmin's life sooner, then using Yasmin as an anchor to keep you to her. Please Sy, it kills me to see you like this..."

Syed smiled lovingly at Christian, "Clarkey, how do you always know what to say?"

"Oh, you know, muscles and words have always come naturally to me."

Syed smiled and leaned over and gently kissed Christian's cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"You too... More than you could ever imagine..." Their eyes met, and Syed felt his heart skip a couple beats.

"WOAH!" Christian shouted, as he turned to face the road and narrowly avoided hitting a bicyclist. Syed laughed as the enraged biker shouted obscenities after them as they sped by.

"Alright Clarkey, if I promise to try to enjoy myself today, will you promise not to kill anyone today?"

"I guess I could manage that, for now at least."

Syed grinned and leaned back against his seat, "How much longer until we get there?"

"Should only be another hour... or two..."

Syed grumbled under his breath, "That biker back there isn't the only one who will have a near-death experience today..."

Christian simply chuckled and started humming a tune. Syed closed his eyes and took in the moment.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! this is my first Fanfiction, and what better than to write a story about my favorite couple ever! Please read, review, and have a great day!<p> 


End file.
